Snowy days hide many secrets
by Salute Horses
Summary: Iggy takes a walk on a snowy day and finds a trail of blood spots. He wonders where they'r from and if he should help. So he follows the trail. What will he find? Rated T cause im paranoid. Story is better than summery. LOL. I sound like everyone else! XD


Angel's POV

It was snowing. AGAIN. Don't get me wrong, I love snow. But a full week of it? No school was the only good thing about it anymore.

I stared out the window at the twirling and dancing flakes, wondering how it was possible that every one of them was unique. Kind of like people, I reasoned. Sure, there are clones. But do they act the same as their original? My mind wandered and twisted, much like the snowflakes I was watching.

I was so focused on the falling white specks that I nearly didn't hear Nudge call my name. Sighing as I pushed myself up from the window seat, I staggered into the kitchen, nearly being knocked over by an overenthusiastic Nudge.

"OMG Angel isn't it great? We're going grocery shopping! Fang promised me yesterday! We finally get to get out of this place! I mean, I love snow. But I can't STAND being cooped up like this! I feel like I'm in a cage or something! Y'know? And now I can get the latest edition of the Tweenie Zeenie! I can't wait! Do you think they'll have Justin Beiber in it again? What about Selena Go—"

The rant was cut short as Gazzy leapt across the dining room table and clamped his hands over her mouth.

"Please…I beg you…" he panted, "Not another word about Justine Beaver…!"

I ambled past them and opened the fridge just as Nudge ripped his hands away from her mouth and started in on him about "he's not a girl! I don't know why people are so mean to him!".

Peeking into the freezer, I gasped. I now knew why we were going shopping on such a horrible day. We didn't have anymore frozen fudge. That meant no more of Iggy's homemade Cocoa. The biggest crime against humanity was depriving the world of Iggy's homemade Cocoa.

"FANG!" I screeched, slamming the freezer door shut and dragging a now deaf Nudge and Gazzy to the closet with me.

"GET YOUR EMO BUTT DOWN HERE! CODE RED!" I continued, as I shoved coats at my two siblings and pulled one on myself.

I heard a thudding upstairs that trailed across the ceiling and down the stairs. Fang finally graced us with his presence as he unceremoniously tripped and stumbled into the room, still wearing his pajamas.

"What? What is it?" He asked, a note of panic in his voice as he furiously rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"We have no more fudge for hot cocoa." I solemnly said, throwing the car keys at him.

Fang caught them right as Iggy came pounding down the stairs and crashed into him. Nudge snickered behind her hand while Gazzy outright laughed. Iggy and Fang struggled for a minute, trying to untangle their limbs. Finally, Iggy popped up and held out his hand for Fang. Letting Iggy pull him up, Fang sighed and trudged back toward the stairs.

"Ill go get pants on so we can go to the store." He muttered. Iggy pushed his hair away from his blind eyes and stared after Fang.

"Why are you going shopping?" he asked.

"Because we're out of fudge!" Gazzy cried, latching onto me in his comical rendition of sobbing his heart out.

Iggy froze and ran upstairs. We heard a struggle and raised voices, then a sharp cry as a big mass of black landed at the foot of the stairwell. It lay there, quivering, until Nudge cautiously crept up and poked it. The blob sprang up, causing Nudge to scream and trip over herself trying to back up. The bundle of black, or Fang, yelled up the stairs,

"DON'T PUSH ME DOWN THE STAIRS!"

Iggy's voice floated down,"Oh, SO SORRY fang. Did you get a booboo? Too bad. Now go get that fudge!"

Nudge picked herself up off the floor from where she had fallen and gave Fang a good, solid whack for "messing up her hair"

I swear. I sometimes think I'm the only sane one around here.

Iggy's POV

Sitting at the top of the stairwell, I listened to the gravel crunching, signaling the departure of the Fang's car. I chuckled, remembering the pleasure of dragging the finally clothed Fang out of his room and shoving him down the steps.

I paused and soaked in the silence of the house. It was eerie. Dr. Martinez was at work while Dylan, Ari and Ella was off at Starbucks with friends. I was alone in the house, with nothing to do. The only good news was it was snowing, so I could at least see some bright colors.

I'm not fully blind. I can still see bright things against white. I can't see a danged thing otherwise. But I remember what it was like to see. I'm just blind from a childhood accident.

Missing the sight of color, I rummaged around in the key tray until I found the familiar shape of the house key. Pulling on a jacket and snow boots, I opened the door and stepped out into the cold.

Locking the door behind me and tucking the key safely into my pocket, I ambled down the sidewalk and glanced around. So focused on the scenery, I almost didn't notice a small trail of little red splotches dotting the snow.

Bending down I squinted, trying to focus on them. Pinching up a little pit of snow with red on it, I placed it on the tip of my tongue, prepared to spit it out if it tasted poisonous. But it tasted vaguely familiar. Salty, rusty, and thin.

Spitting it onto the ground, I wracked my brain for the answer. What was it?

Standing up, I stumbled and grabbed onto a fence for support. A loose nail scratched me and I winced. Sticking the scraped finger in my mouth to clean it, something in my brain clicked.

The blood on my finger had the same taste as the red snow. I looked back down at the snow and the bright red dots, leading away through the flurry of white. Practically begging to be followed to the source.

Wiping my cut finger on my jeans, I considered the possibilities. Either it was an injured animal, in which case I should take it back to Dr. M so she could cure it, or a person who got cut. The blood spots were small, so it wasn't a serious injury.

But my curiosity got the better of me and I walked along the trail, careful not to step on any of the red marks.

Crunching along in the snow, my apprehension grew as the marks started to grow bigger and fatter. Whatever was bleeding was bleeding badly now. Jogging along, I hoped I could reach whatever it was in time.


End file.
